jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion)
) |eyes = Black ( ) |color = Green JJL Chapter 3: Soft & Wet (2) |movie = |food = Green foods |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Marine surgeon |hobby = Collecting fingernails |family = Johnny Joestar (great great grandfather) Yoshiteru Kira (father) Holy J. Joestar (mother) Kyo Nijimura (Younger Sister) |mangadebut = JJL Chapter 1 Welcome to Morioh Town JJL Chapter 6 Soft & Wet (5) |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a major character introduced in JoJolion. Yoshikage is one of the two original identities and mental inhabitant of Josuke Higashikata. Appearance Kira was a man of slim to medium build and seemingly average height. He was handsome, with dark eyes and fine features, and wavy black hair of irregular chin length resembling thin naturally occurring dreads. According to Ojiro Sasame, he had beautiful hands and somehow bore resemblance to Josuke despite him stating their obvious differences in appearance. He wore a sailor uniform much like the protagonist's, though with a tasseled beret or bonnet. His corpse is discovered without testicles, in contrast with Josuke's four, without a related wound. Personality Kira was a narcissist, keeping sculptures of his own hands around his house, apparently as documents to their ideal state. A copy of the Mona Lisa hangs from a wall in his living room, alluding to [[Yoshikage Kira|the Kira of Diamond Is Unbreakable]], indicating a similar fascination with beautiful hands. His interactions with others in mostly cold and apathetic. As a teenager, he immediately jumped to the conclusion that a drowned and unconscious Josefumi was fated to die, showing exasperation when his mother prompted him to manually save the boy's life, only wishing to see Titanic in theater later and leaving the hospital alone because of it. As an adult, when a fellow crew member on his team is injured, sustaining heavy blood loss and the inability to breathe, as the surgeon of the crew, Kira applied little effort to helping him, nonchalantly putting his shoes on before getting out of bed and ordering the others to hold his hand and encourage him, without so much as looking in his direction (his lack of concern was mostly due to presumably knowing the seriousness of the injury and that the crew member was in no life-threatening danger). Later, he easily antagonizes Rock Humans by referring to them as things rather than individuals, even though he had not interacted with any of them at that point. He is shown in several instances speaking to Sasame in a deliberately confusing and insulting manner, intimidating and threatening him away from the coast in order to rectify Kira's personal problem with him as a surfer; being 'indecisive' about being either a man of the sea or of the land. However, his sister Kyo claims that he was not heartless, as he cared for his mother and actively worked to save her from the same disease that plagues the Higashikata family. Kira seems to have had certain obsessive-compulsive tendencies, keeping a stock of entirely green foods, and shelves of containers of his fingernails in his bathroom, labelled by date. Abilities Kira's Stand is Killer Queen, with the ability to generate bubbles that explode on contact. Part of this Stand is fused to Josefumi Kujo's when the two are buried together, resulting in Soft & Wet.JJL Chapter 17: The Lemon and the Tangerine pp.31 - 32 It is suggested that he had hypnotic powers of persuasion of some sort by the extreme influence he wielded over Sasame on a past occasion. Synopsis During his youth, Yoshikage helped save Josefumi Kujo from a blood clot using his Killer Queen 's Sheer Heart Attack. Kira then became a marine surgeon who was once acquainted with Ojiro Sasame . He continuously bullied Sasame questioning him as to whether surfers are "people of the sea or people of the land", stating that he "dislikes passing through the borders of things", as well as the ambiguity in Sasame's profession, before somehow convincing him to bite off or eat all of his fingers. In 2009, while on duty, Kira accidentally stumbled over Aishou Dainenjiyama in his rock form, discovering the existence of the Rock Humans. Curious, Kira then investigated Aishou's activities, learned of the Rokakaka's existence and met with Josefumi Kujo. Josefumi, having a debt toward Kira and his mother for saving his life a few years before agreed to cooperate with Kira in stealing the Rokakaka. The two eventually managed to snatch a branch of the tree from Aisho Dainenjiyama without him knowing, planning to graft the branch to another tree to harvest the Rokakaka later. At some point Kira associates with Karera Sakunami, and the two take a photo together with Josefumi. She remarks that Josefumi and Kira used to live together. Kira and Josefumi were eventually found by Tamaki Damo and Yotsuyu Yagiyama. Tamaki proceeded to torture Kira and Josefumi, at one point cutting off Kira's liver. Kira and Josefumi however managed to escape and he was dragged to the location of the Rokakaka, having already lost consciousness. Josefumi tried to heal him using one of the fruits, even using his Soft & Wet to break the fruit down to feed via bubbles. However this proved to be in vain, as Kira had already died. Josefumi, already undergoing the equivilent exchange process from the Rokakaka, hugged his friend as the two were crushed by debris: causing them to fuse together from the Wall Eye. The protagonist later emerged from the rubble, with parts of Kira's body and mind fused to his own. Kira's corpse is later found at this site, his cause of death diagnosed as cardiac arrest.JJL Chapter 6: Soft & Wet (5), pp.38-40 The protagonist and Yasuho subsequently attempt to investigate Kira, particularly due to his connections to the Higashikata family. Trivia *According to the Higashikata family tree, Kira could represent the SBR counterpart of Jotaro Kujo, as well as the original Yoshikage Kira of Part 4. **The fact that Kira was a marine surgeon also substantiates a link to Jotaro Kujo. **Kira's goal in Jojolion mirror's Jotaro's goal in Part 3, with both of them seeking a way to save their mothers. *In Chapter 3, when the protagonist and Yasuho Hirose visit his apartment, other references to the original villain can be found, such as bottles of nail clippings and a portrait of the Mona Lisa.JJL Chapter 3: Soft & Wet (2) *Kira's appearance is similar to Part 4 s Yoshikage Kira, under the guise of Kosaku Kawajiri. *Kira's address is listed as 258 Morioh Township, Apartment 204.JJL Chapter 2: Soft & Wet (1) p.36 *Where the protagonist is said to have four testicles, Kira in JoJolion had none. This is explained later on when it is revealed that the protagonist is actually a fusion of Kira and Josefumi.JJL Chapter 6: Soft & Wet (5) p.41 *Curiously when fighting Tamaki Damo onboard his yacht, Kira let out DIO's infamous Stand cry ("WRRRRY"). Gallery KiraPhotograph.png|Photograph of Kira at the Wall Eyes as shown by Ojiro Josefumi rescues Kira.png|Kira being dragged to safety by Josefumi Josefumi feeding Kira.jpg|Josefumi trying to feed Kira a Rokakaka fruit Part 8 Kira's death.jpg|Kira dies as his friend tries to heal him Kira's Corpse.png|Kira's corpse at the Wall Eyes Kira's birthmark.png|Kira's star-shaped birthmark JoJolion_Killer_Queen.jpg|Kira with the alternate universe Killer Queen References }} Site Navigation Category:Part VIII Characters Category:Deceased Characters from JoJoLion Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Joestar Family Category:Characters of Unknown Fate